This SCOR program is the coalescence of ten distinct research activities that yield information about the SCOR theme, which is The Formation, Size, and Distribution Kinetics of Calcium Salt Particles in the Urinary Tract. The ten research activities cover human and animal nutrition, crystalluria analysis, stone and stone matrix ultrastructure, ultrastructure of crystal-cell interfaces, oxalate transport kinetics through the body and renal tubules, diagnostic radiology, and physical chemistry of urine-electrolyte solutions and precipitation systems. It will be shown in this proposal that these diverse areas of research provide an integrated program that directly supports the theme of this SCOR.